User blog:Johny220/Da Flying Town
So, I actually did not get any screenshots of the previous 4 models, wish I did. It was a cool adventure with a friend "Zource." We did some stuff. I also had a huge ass castle, with supported walls. At the end of this, my buildings tab was almost off screen. It was past my toolbar, at least. Model 1 It was basically like Qoazi's LifeDepleter - http://survival303.wikia.com/wiki/File:RobloxScreenShot10272014_162212093.png But more longer, and was only 1 plank down for the platform with the cacti walls. However, in the middle, there was a little hole for dropping a bomb. My original plan was to make it slide down there by moving the airship. My theory was wrong, and it blew up the entire thing. I went back to harvesting a ton of trees for more planks. Model 2 This was probably the exact same thing. It got blown up the same way, mainly because I didn't know that the bomb stuck to the plank, mainly because I forgot it was welded. Model 3 It looked just like Model 1 and 2. About 30 seconds after I started flying with it, there was some weird glitch. All the parts started moving around and making the airship some weird shape. Then, it randomly teleported into the water and it was done. Model 4 This is where I knew the mechanism that would work. It was just like 1,2, and 3, but there was a plank in the middle of the hole. One simply places a bomb on the plank via dragging, flies wherever they want to bomb, click the bomb, and forage the plank. Then boom, bombs away. That would've worked, however the bomb got caught in the hole, and blew us up. Model 5 The cacti walls were taking a lot of time, so I said I would just make it a bomb thing, and make this model as simple as possible. But then I just thought "Screw it, this one is gonna be awesome." So, we immediately got to work. After a good 3 and a half hours+, it was done. The 2 stone slabs with all the carpets were originally rainbow colored, (Burning Coal, Wheat, Gold Ore, Stalk, Pure Bluesteel, Berry) but it looked ugly and I scrapped it, and just made it blue. And then, it was time. I ignited the hull of the raft, and we were all hyped up. And then, it burnt down. I got on the seat, and it was glorious. Everything worked perfectly. While we were making models 1-4, there was a gigantic village at bento we planned on bombing. However, it was gone when we made this one ;(. While trying to bomb a fellow explorer, we had an uh-oh. The bomb got caught again. Luckily, I learnt from my mistakes and made the bomb area far away from the other stuff. Eventually, after all our shenanigans bombing places, there was nothing left to do. We killed everybody with the cacti death machines, we bombed everybody. I decided to place our airship, which was now a land vehicle, and put my name on it in welded wood, and then I left. Hopefully somebody, experienced or not found it and said something like "Dayum, nice." And took it. It was a pretty good run. Category:Blog posts